


Unique

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unique

Clint had seen a lot of weird,  
Things in his life.  
He had grown up in the circus.  
But none more weird,  
Than what he had seen with Shield. 

He was a superhero,  
With a God,  
A super soldier,  
And a man who turned into a rage monster.

These are a unique set of individuals,  
Each with their own powersand problems.  
Bu their goal is one thing,  
To save the world from threats.


End file.
